c'est quoi ce cirque mon amour ?
by ma chtite crevette
Summary: vous c'est à dire toutes les sorcières êtes mariée avec votre adorable mais macho mari .autour du clan de potes et de votre ligue de copines ,vous vivez toutes les turpitudes du couple normal fric ,boulot ,dispute ,jalousie y compris le bébé !
1. Chapter 1

_L'amour a parfois ses avantages …mais aussi beaucoup d'inconvénients !_ (Parole du sage)

Vous vous réveillez tranquillement, dans une parfaite sérénité .Normal vous êtes dans les bras de votre beau seigneur .Vous vous levez aussi délicatement qu'une brise printanière et enfilez la chemise de votre mari qui est la plus près du lit.Ben oui, parce que vous avez eu une nuit torride .James, votre chéri préféré est rentré tout guilleret de son boulot, hier. (Et ça, ça n'arrive pas souvent)Il vous a annoncé la bonne nouvelle : ils ont arrêtés un dangereux mangemort et votre beau ténébreux va être récompensé pour cet acte de bravoure hautement héroïque. (Parce que vous avez épousé un héros !si !si !)

Du coup, vous êtes 'out', du jus de cerveau dans du vide de cellules grises.Point positif : vous ne travaillez pas aujourd'hui .Merlin merci !!!Parce que votre chef déteste avoir des infirmières en état de somnambulisme et plus particulièrement son infirmière en chef (c'est-à-dire vous).Il incrimine alors les maris d'être des fous qui empêchent leurs femmes de faire leurs boulots comme des pros …

Vous vous dirigez vers la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner .En un coup de baguette, tout est prêt .VLAM !!Tiens votre Casanova est réveillé !

- « Bonjour ma Lily jolie ! »dit –il avec son sourire charmeur.

- « Bonjour toi ! »répondez vous avec un énorme sourire.

Et votre beau seigneur vous glisse un délicat bisous dans la nuque (votre point sensible), qui vous fait frissonner .Et sans plus de cérémonie, il s'installe et commence à engloutir le repas .Parce que votre cher et tendre est aussi un glouton vorace, un estomac sur patte .A sa défense, il ne parle jamais la bouche pleine. (L'éducation a du bon)

- « Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire aujourd'hui ? »demandez –vous aimablement.

- « Je pensais jouer au quidditch avec Sirius et les autres .Il parait que.. »commence votre époux, sans cesser de manger.

Vous soupirez. Ca y est ! Votre chéri est lancé sur son sujet favori : LE QUIDDITCH !!Et malheureusement, il es intarissable.Point positif : ça lui a donné des abdos d'enfer, malgré tous les petits (et grands) bobos qu'il ramène après une séance de ce sport (vous ne comptez plus les fractures, bleus, égratignures et autres blessures qu'il vous a ramené.Vous vous contenté d'acheter de la potion anti bobo par hectolitres)

- « …et je pensais qu'ensuite, si on est pas trop usé, on pourrait rester regarder le match des Folcons. »finit –il après avoir bu sa tasse de café.

- « AH NON !!Tu sais très bien que j'aime passer mon samedi soir tranquille .Et avoir une bande d'hommes vautrés dans mon salon, n'est pas ma définition de la tranquillité. »rouspétez vous.

- « Mais lilyjolie ! »implore votre chéri.

Il vous fait ses yeux de chaton blessé en espérant vous faire céder …Chaton ? CHATON !!! Oh mon dieu ! Vous avez laissé la porte de votre chambre ouverte et Melchior, votre minou minou favori, risque d'y entrer .Car le minouminou en question, qui adore se servir de votre chambre comme terrain de jeu, y laisse des poils blancs et roux partout.

Vous vous levez précipitamment pour aller empêcher le massacre .Vous lancez tout de même avant de sortir :

- « C'est toujours non .A ce soir mon amour ! »

Vous montez les marches quatre à quatre et réussissez à attraper par le cou, une petite boule de poil qui allait entrer dans votre chambre.

- « Mais euh j'allais rien faire ! »miaule votre chaton chéri.

- « Si ! tu allais foutre le bazar, pire que quand Hannibal a envahi l'Espagne. »répliquez –vous en le serrant dans vos bras.

- « Même pas vrai ! »murmure votre petit matou.

En tout cas, vous bloquez la porte et vous vous dirigez vers la salle de bain .Un bain moussant vous attend et vous vous y plongez avec délice .Melchior joue avec votre savonnette, tout en vous racontant les derniers potins qu'il a entendu (ben oui parce que les chats aussi sont bavards).Vous apprenez ainsi que la voisine du deuxième a fait une scène monstre à son mari ,parce qu'il est rentré avec du rouge sur sa chemise.(Pauvre idiote qui ne sait pas que son mari fait du charme à tout ce qui porte jupon !) Et que le voisin du sixième s'est encore fait cambriolé. (Le pauvre, il a la poisse !)

Lorsque votre bain est fini, vous vous plongez avec bonheur dans un roman que vous venez d'acheter (les livres sont votre grande passion).La journée passe agréablement : vous avez coupé le téléphone, la télé etc.La troisième guerre mondiale pourrait éclater dehors que vous ne le sauriez même pas.

Soudain ,vous entendez un bruit de clé dans la serrure .Il est 19 heures :retour de votre James .Vous vous levez et vous préparez à accueillir votre homme .Quand soudain, la phrase que vous alliez sortir,reste coincé dans votre gorge .Mon amour ,je te hais !Parce que bien sur, votre mâle ,fier de son arrogance et de son entêtement ,a ramené sa bande de pote à la maison .Et bien que l'un de vos meilleurs amis soit dans le tas ,vous tirez 3 solutions de votre baguette :

Vous acceptez la situation et faites contre mauvaise fortune ,bon cœur .Vous vous transformez alors en geisha ,s'extasiant sur les mérites du match de votre mâle conquérant .Vous servez des sandwichs que ces messieurs mangeront durant le match .Mais alors ,votre mari arborera son sourire macho ,du fait que vous vous êtes encore plié à ses exigences et il faudra oubliez votre règle :'ne te plie pas à la volonté des hommes '(eh oui ,vous êtes une féministe convaincu)…Ca, c'est hors de question !!!

Vous vous préparez à une engeulade monstre avec l'enfant borné que vous avez eu la bêtise d'épouser, dans un jour de bonté .Mais là, votre mari d'amour va vous faire la gueule pendant un mois (si !si !il est très têtu !), sous prétexte que vous avez piétiné sa fierté d'homme devant ses potes (horreur suprême).Or vous détestez faire la gueule, ça vous emmerde.Ben oui, parce que vous êtes plus malheureuse sans votre homme qu'avec …Grave dilemme !

Courage, fuyons !vous enfilez votre manteau, prenez votre sac et allez rendre visite à votre amis Anggie, qui est sûrement seule elle –aussi. (Son mari est dans la bande des quidditcheurs)BINGO !!A noter que vous ne restez pas chez la dite copine mais allez boire un café, après avoir réuni les amies seules un samedi soir (dont Anggie).Toutefois, pour vous venger, avant de sortir, vous lancez :

- « Mon amour, ne m'attend pas pour te coucher ! »

- « Pourquoi ? » demande votre époux, contrarié à l'idée de dormir seul.

- « Parce que mon dîner avec Richard risque de s'éterniser. »

Et VLAM !vous partez, tout en devinant la gueule que doit faire votre époux derrière la porte.

James déteste Richard .Peut être parce que ledit Richard vous fait du gringue (bien que vous soyez mariée).Or votre mari, possessif et jaloux, déteste tous les hommes qui osent draguer sa femme.

Maintenant, votre seigneur va passer son match à se demander si Richard ne va pas vous mettre dans son lit (aucune chance !).Mais ,pour ne pas faire durer le supplice trop longtemps, vous rentrerez une heure après le match .Vous respirez l'air frais de la nuit.

- « Bonne soirée mon amour ! »Pensez –vous avec ironie.


	2. réunir deux clans

'_La famille, c'est comme les devoirs : quand il n'y en a plus, il y en a encore !'(Parole du sage)_

Vous y voilà !Vous ne pouvez y échapper !le sacrosaint déjeuner de famille !Vous en avez une migraine d'avance .Parce que ,oui,vous avez un gros problème (enfin pas si gros que ça) :il vous faut réunir autour d'une table le clan Evans et le clan Potter .Rien d'impossible mais cette année ,vous devez vous dépatouiller avec ça toute seule .Votre belle soeur et amie Ludovica ,qui vous aide d'habitude ,doit s'occuper de son concubin Remus à cause de son petit problème de fourrure .Cela vous trotte dans la tête depuis une semaine si bien que vous accumulez les bourdes depuis ce temps (vous avez même failli mettre le feu à l'immeuble !!).Vous avez demandé de l'aide à vos amies et votre charmant mari mais ceux ci ont prétexté des choses importantes à faire (c'est ça et vous vous êtes le Pape !!).Du coup, vous vous retrouvez avec le problème sur les bras.

Bien ! Vous allez vous y mettre dès cette après midi !vous vous préparez une cafetière entière et vous coupez tout ce qui pourrait vous déconcentré. (Même si vous avez prié jusqu'à la dernière seconde pour que l'on vous appelle)Tout d'abord, vous faites une liste des invités :

Vous et votre homme. (Évidemment, c'est vous qui préparez tout !)

Vos parents mais pas votre sœur et son cachalot de mari. (De toute façon, elle vous déteste depuis que, petite fille, vous aviez teint ces cheveux en violet fluo)

Vos beaux parents. (La fête a lieu chez eux.)

Ludovica et Remus. (Remis de son problème de fourrure bien qu'il ne mange que de la viande pendant une semaine)

Sirius et sa dernière conquête .Ben oui, car votre mari considère ce cher Sirius comme son frère .Pas de problème ! Vous adorez Sirius ! Le seul hic, c'est ses conquêtes .Vous ne pouvez pas les voir .Surtout que vous savez et êtes persuadée (intuition féminine) que ledit Sirius serait vraiment mieux avec votre meilleure amie Sunny.

Vous soupirez .Vous espérez que cette nouvelle conquête sera un peu plus intelligente..Qui vivra verra..

Maintenant, le choix de la nourriture : grave soucis, chacun a des goûts différents.

- « Pourquoi pas du poisson ? »miaule votre gouttière favori, intéressée par ce festin.

- « Tu sais bien que c'est impossible ! Remus doit manger de la viande. »soupirez vous.

- « Alors du poulet, comme ça je pourrais manger les restes. »réplique votre minou en jouant avec sa souris favorite.

- « Petit gourmand ! Mais c'est une bonne idée..seulement comment va t'on le préparer ? »questionnez vous.

Alors que vous vous creusez la cervelle, la réponse vous arrive toute belle sous la forme d'une question anodine de votre mari .Celui –ci, pour vous remercier de vous souciez autant de ce déjeuner, a décidé de vous préparez un délicieux dîner .Résultat : il s'est enfermé dans votre cuisine et d'après les bruits qui vous sont parvenus, vous présagez le pire.

- « Mon amour, où as tu mis la sauce barbecue ? »Questionne votre beau mâle.

- « Dans le placard de gauche. »répondez vous toujours occupée.

- « Merci. »

Soudain, c'est l'illumination !!Mais oui !!UN BARBECUE !!Avec le beau temps que vous avez en ce moment, ça serait bête de ne pas en profiter !!Vous êtes un génie !!(Einstein était votre grand oncle).Vous sifflotez et allez embrassez votre tendre mari pour fêter votre génie .Finalement, vous n'avez lus qu'à préparer tranquillement ce repas.

Le jour arrive enfin .Tout est prêt .Les invités débarquent les uns après les autres et vous félicitent pour votre bonne idée .Comble du bonheur ,votre époux vous regarde avec admiration et vous glisse des petits mots doux dans l'oreille .(vous adorez ça )

Sirius, en face de vous, vous présente sa copine (de la semaine) : une blonde nommée Alicia .Vous ne faites pas remarqué à votre voisin de table que sa blonde amie a les mêmes yeux que Sunny .Vous savez que c'est pour ça (et pour occuper ses nuits) que Patmol l'a choisi .Après le repas, la dénommée Alicia (certainement pour faire plaisir à son mec) vous parle pendant que les hommes sont occupés à papoter entre eux.

- « C'est une brillante idée, ce barbecue. »lance t'elle avec un ton mondain.

- « Merci. »répondez –vous, toujours flatté pas les compliments. (même s'ils viennent d'une blonde sans cervelle)

- « Ecoute, je voudrai te mettre en garde. »commence t'elle.

Ca y est, c'est parti ! Encore une qui pense que vous avez une liaison cachée avec Sirius. (On vous a fait le coup cent fois !)

- « Tu vois, j'ai remarqué que James n'arrêtait pas de me regarder alors je voudrais te prévenir. »finit –elle avec un petit sourire en coin.

- - « Ah ! »répliquez –vous en attendant la suite.

- « Je ne voudrais pas que tu interprètes mal mes paroles .James ne me plait pas (tu parles Charles).Alors fais en sorte qu'il reste près de toi car je ne pourrais pas l'empêcher de tomber amoureux de moi. »conclut elle, en balançant sa chevelure blonde, sûre de son charme.

Vous vous éloignez en riant comme une folle .Vous aviez, en effet, remarqué les regards de votre époux mais celuici vous glissait à l'oreille en même temps :

- « Quelle horreur cette nana ! Sirius a vraiment perdu la main .Mais à ce qu'il parait c'est un bon coup par contre, il prétend qu'elle a une tête de cheval au réveil. »

La journée s'est magnifiquement passée et tout le monde s'est amusé .OUF ! Car vous aviez peur que vos parents, qui sont moldus, ne se sentent mis à l'écart .Mais, ils ont rigolé comme des fous sur tous les sujets (cela ne présage rein de bon pour l'avenir, cette union de farceur).Malheureusement, vous avez trop bien fait .On parle de vous confier tous les repas familiaux .ET FLUTE !!Ca vous apprendra à faire de votre mieux !

Bueno !alors j'aimerais une petite reviews pour me faire plaisir …un tout petit mot, une lettre, une moitié de lettre..

Allez soyez chic !!

-

- Feasie : le comportement de Lily te choque ? C'est vrai que c'est pas moi qui ferait la cuisine pour mon mec !il risquerait d'avoir à appeler les pompiers.lol.

- Le machisme de James est un fléau (comme celui de tous les mecs !)mais si tu regardes attentivement la fin, tu verras que Lily aussi sait se faire respecter.

Malilite : d'abord merci pour cette reviews !je suis ravie que ça te plaise !inhabituel fait partie de mon caractère, je crois que c'est ce qui fait mon charme !la suite est là..

Zelda Sama : si tu aime la jalousie de James, tu seras servie au prochain chap qui aura justement cela pour sujet .gageons que ce chap sera trèèèès long..(Soupir) pauvre de moi !


	3. jalousie ,jalousie

''_La jalousie est comme un feu ; il suffit d'un rien pour l'alimenter.''_(Parole du sage)

Ce qui vous a toujours étonné dans votre couple ,c'est la jalousie que vous éprouvez lorsque votre moitié regarde une créature femelle de moins de 100 ans .La tigresse affamée, qui dort en vous ,renaît aussitôt de ces cendres pour massacrer la malchanceuse demoiselle, qui aura eu le malheur d'intéresser de loin votre conjoint .Toutefois ,malgré ses vives protestations à ce sujet ,vous savez (et vous vous en réjouissez) que votre mari est extrêmement jaloux envers tous les hommes qui oseraient poser le regard sur vous (dixit votre père ) .Vous vous rappelez même de tous les accidents ''mystérieux''qui arrivaient à vos prétendants ,tel que des boutons de couleurs violettes sur le visage ,cracher du feu ,ou être incapable de parler …Mieux encore,vous avez réussi à percer la grande preuve de jalousie de l'homme de votre vie .

Un moment où vous couliez des jours heureux avec votre petit ami (Alex ? A moins que ce ne soit Kyle ? Ou peut être Sean ?), vous avez eu la surprise d'être plaquer, du jour au lendemain, sans expliquations.Bien sûr, cela vous avait rendu furieuse. (Qui ne le serait pas ?)Enfin, bref, ce crétin avait disparu de votre horizon et vous laissait sans défense face à la cour insistante du futur homme de votre vie ! (Il vous a quand même dragué pendant 4 ans ! Si ce n'est pas de l'amour !)Des années plus tard, lors d'une soirée, le cher Rémus, que vous aviez réussi à souler, vous a avoué que votre chéri avait menacé, calmement mais sûrement, Michael (voilà, vous vous rappelez de ce nom à ce lâche !)De lui casser la gueule si bien que personne ne voudrait plus l'approcher .Or votre chéri sait se battre, (il vous l'a de nombreuses fois prouvées !)On peut donc en conclure que le lâche que vous fréquentiez, n'était qu'un incroyable imbécile doublé d'un peureux pas tenté. (Ah ça, vous n'étiez pas servie !)

Enfin, vous ne lui en voulez pas pour ses actes de possession .N'est ce pas la preuve irréfutable que votre seigneur vous aime ? De plus, vous avoué (mea culpa) que vous êtes vous-même extrêmement jalouse quand il s'agit de votre mari .Vous n'hésitez pas : à fouiller les poches de votre époux :

Tiens !tiens ! Pourquoi a-t-il acheté des roses ? Ah oui ! La fête de sa mère.

à farfouiller dans son carnet d'adresses :

Qui c'est Clara ? Ah ! Sa cousine américaine.

à écouter ses conversations téléphoniques :

Téléphone t'il à sa maîtresse ?

à soupçonner toutes les femmes qu'il vous présente :

Sont-elles toutes ses maîtresses ?

On aurait pu penser que le mariage aurait diminuer votre jalousie réciproque mais hélas elle ne l'a pas fait disparaître .Vous reconnaissez même un certain fait d'arme dont vous êtes particulièrement fière :

Un soir, où vous étiez tous deux invités chez des amis, vous remarquez que votre mari arbore un air gêné et ne cesse de jeter des coups d'œil à sa voisine, qui se trouve à côté de lui (et en face de vous).Vous laissez tomber votre serviette et vous penchez sous la table pour la ramasser et vous voyez :

La salope ,qui vous sert de voisine de table ,a enlevé un de ses escarpins et fait du pied à votre moitié .Pour vous venger ,vous chopez l'escarpin ,posé à terre ,et le rangez dans votre sac à main ,que vous gardez prêt de vous.Vous vous relevez et faites un sourire à votre époux qui rougit comme un écolier pris en faute .A la fin du repas ,vous avez le bonheur de voir Marilyn , la salope ,cherchez la précieuse chaussure envolée sous la table ?Vous lancez alors :

- « Vous cherchez quelque chose ? »

Celle ci se relève, rouge comme une tomate, et répond :

- « J'ai la sale habitude d'enlever mes chaussures à table et il m'en maque une. »

Tous les amis se mettent alors à chercher la fameuse tatane, pendant que votre époux, qui a compris, s'éloigne pour cacher son fou rire.

Marilyn ,ridiculisée ,décide de rentrer chez elle (vous vous rendez compte que personne ne la raccompagne ).Vous décidez d'enfoncer le clou en faisant croire que Marilyn ,la salope , souffre d'une certaine forme de gonflement des pieds .Le soir même ,dans le grand lit conjugal ,votre mari en fait la remarque .Vous répliquez par un ' je fais ce que je veux'.Le lendemain ,vous emballez l'escarpin que vous envoyez par hibou avec ce mot :_Mon amour , je ne fais que défendre ce qui m'appartient .Avec tout mon amour jaloux ;Lily ._Cela fait rire votre grand gaillard d'époux qui garde l'escarpin sur une des étagères de son bureau (sous l'étonnement de tous ses visiteurs ).Vous savez, par ailleurs , que votre époux est toujours aussi jaloux surtout depuis l'apparition de Richard .

Richard est un des médicomages pour qui vous bossez ?Au grand damne de votre époux (et au votre ),celui ci s'est mis en tête qu'il voulait coucher avec vous .Son attention perpétuelle envers vous ,vous surprend .Vous croyiez pourtant qu'il y avait marqué en gros sur votre front :PROPRIETE DE JAMES .Richard ,sous le mécontentement de votre mâle ,vous couvre de fleurs .Pour se venger de cette tentative de vol d'épouse (crime méritant la peine capitale selon votre compagnon ),votre conjoint a envoyé des hiboux de lettres d'amour torrides signé Richard ,à votre patron en chef .Ce qui a eu pour conséquences que Richard soit convoquer chez le grand patron pour être menacer de renvoi et de plusieurs autres sanctions .Fait plus grave et qui porta l'estocade à Richard ,la secrétaire du patron fit courir le bruit que non seulement Richard était un homosexuel mais qu'il avait eu son poste en couchant avec le patron .

Cette histoire vous a bien fait rire quand votre cher et tendre vous l'a raconté.

Malheureusement ; cette histoire n'a pas découragé le pot –de colle, qui continue à vous draguer .Mais avec plus de retenue. (Votre époux a du lui envoyer une lettre anonyme menaçant de continuer son travail de destruction)Depuis vous vous servez de l'excuse ''je vais coucher avec Richard ''si votre seigneur et maître commence à avoir la tête qui gonfle comme une montgolfière.

Vous vous demandez souvent si tous les couples vivent la même chose .Peut être ? Sinon, où serait le charme de la vie ?

Tchingtchong : merci pour ta double reviews .j'espère que la suite te plaira !

Zelda –sama : Richard le retour !lol .La nana de Sirius ne réapparaîtra plus..Elle était là que pour une semaine !!Il a déjà changé..

Angel Lily : je suis hyper contente que ça te plaise !!Voilà la suite !!

Missgege3 : les anonymes peuvent désormais me laisser des reviews .cela me ferait d'ailleurs extrêmement plaisir..


	4. la bande de potes

_« Les amis sont à la fois un bonheur et une malédiction. »(Parole du sage)_

Grâce à son caractère enjoué et farceur, votre seigneur et maître a toujours eu une ribambelle de potes qui (malheureusement pour vous) débarquent toujours au mauvais moment : quand vous vous apprêté à passer une soirée romantique avec votre homme, que vous allez dîner, que vous aviez prévu de passer une soirée tranquille..

De plus ,vous savez(malgré leurs sourires hypocrites ) que certains de ces messieurs ne vous portent pas du tout dans leurs cœurs .Pire même ,ils vous haïssent de leur voler leur meilleur pote !Mais pour hypocrite ,hypocrite et demi .Par exemple ,au début de votre couple ,les 'chers' amis aimaient débarquer le samedi soir pour jouer une partie de poker .Vous preniez ,alors votre sac et votre veste ,en vous dirigeant vers la sortie .

- « Où tu vas ? » demandais votre chéri qui avait remarqué vote fuite.

- « J'ai une réunion importante pour le travail .Je file .N e m'attends pas, je rentrerai tard ! » souriez –vous en vous éclipsant.

Votre amour arborait alors un regard de chien battu mais retournait à son jeu, sous le presifflage d'un de ses amis :

- « Une réunion ? Le samedi soir ? »

- « Tu disais ? » demandait votre chou, en relevant la tête.

- « Oh rien. » répondait le pote, en replongeant dans son jeu.

- « FLUSH ROYAL ! » annonçait votre époux.

- « Heureux au jeu.. » murmurait la mauvaise langue. (cette conversation vous étais d'ailleurs rapporté par melchior quand vous rentriez).

Avec le temps, vous avez appris à distinguer les différents amis de votre compagnon :

Les maraudeurs :Eux ,vous les adorez .Rémus est le grand frère que vous n'avez jamais eu .Sirius ,le clown de service dont vous appréciez les compliments .et Peter que vous aimez bien pour sa timidité adorable .

Les conjoints de vos amies : vous les surveillez comme l'huile sur le feu et rapportez fidèlement à leurs chères compagnes tout ce qu'ils ont dit durant leur séjour chez vous (melchior vous est d'une grande aide dans ces cas-là !)

La catégorie pot pourri : contient du tout et n'importe quoi .des imbéciles, des goujats, des machos …ceux –là, vous ne les aimez pas trop et ils vous le rendent bien.

Enfin, bon, vous faites un effort pour tous les supporter car vous aussi avez une bade de copines également que votre seigneur supporte sans broncher .Bien qu'il ne puise pas les supporter (vous le soupçonnez d'être jaloux de vous pour le nombre incalculable d'amies que vous avez).Vous discernez parmi elles plusieurs catégories :

Les meilleurs amies :Sunny et Marianna .Vous parlez de tout et de rien avec elle .Rigolez comme de s gamines .Elles ont été les premières à vous conseillez et à vous consolez dans vos chagrins .Sunny est votre deuxième grande sœur .Toujours souriante ,vous savez ,que malgré son caractère de coureuse ,elle est raide dingue de Sirius (et c'est réciproque ) mais qu'elle se refuse d'aller vers lui .un souvenir vous émeut toujours ;le jour de votre première sortie ne couple ,elle avait dit à votre futur mari que la terre ne serait pas assez grande pour le cacher s'il venait à vous briser le cœur .Et enfin ,marianna ,votre petite mère comme vous la surnommez .Elle a réussi une vie d'enfer .Mariée à une langue de plomb ,mère de 2 enfants ,elle mène avec une poigne de fer une boutique de mode .Ce qui ne l'empêche pas de discuter des heurs au téléphone te de rigoler avec vous comme une collégienne .

La ligue des gonzesses :Elles savent tous les derniers potins et vous discutez entre vous des mecs et de la position de la femme .Dedans ,il y a de tout :Mytsy ,la rêveuse en passant par Raven ,la wonder-woman et Marjorie ,la journaliste globe –trotter à Juliette ,la célibataire endurcie …La ligue connaît tous les mecs à peu près valable avec qui sortir (sunny se sert de leurs critères pour choisir ses amants ).Vous les connaissez toutes et les chérissez du fond de votre cœur ..

Les copines de boulot : Avec elles, vous préparez les blagues à l'encontre du patron, discutez du boulot et faites pire que pendre le chef de service .Elles sont les premières au courant de votre moindre petit bobo (de l'égratignure aux marques de strangulation d'un patient pour le service psychiatrique).

Votre relation avec tout ce joli monde rend votee vie hyper passionnante .Vous en profitez d'ailleurs pour organiser des grands dîners où on rigole et on discute jusqu'à pas d'heures .Vous évoquez alors tous les bons souvenirs :

Les demandes fouareuses de votre époux (qui se défend en disant qu'il a quand même fini par vous avoir)

Les blagues des maraudeurs .Sirius fait d'ailleurs remarquer que votre chéri était toujours le seul à se faire engeuler par vous alors qu'ils étaient quatre à faire des blagues .

Les profs de poudlard .De l'attitude loufoque de Dumbledore à la jolie robe rose dont les maraudeurs avaient affublé le professeur Binns.

Bien sr ;parfois cela dégénère en dispute .Vous vous rappelez du jour où Alice avait engeulé son époux parce qu'il avait raconté à tous que ,pour lui faire comprendre ses sentiments , la jeune femme n'avait pas hésité à l'embrasser pas surprise et à le menacer s'il venait à rapporter .L a soirée avait finie par une menace de divorce du jeune couple.(Vous croyez vous souvenir que Franck a du passer une semaine sur le canapé et offrir des fleurs à votre amie durant un mois pour qu'elle se laisse amadouer )Ils ne faut pas croire que les hommes ne sont pas stupéfaits d'apprendre certaines choses sur leurs compagnes.Par exemple ,Sunny avait,un soir ,en riant ,dévoilé qu'en troisième année ,toutes les filles de Gryffondor (y compris vous )étaient amoureuses de Rémus Lupin .Les mâles ,jaloux de leur camarade ,n'ont cessé de le bouder durant la soirée .Pour enfoncer le clou ,Tiffany ,un peu saoûle ,avait laissé échapper que vous étiez une des rares à avoir réussi à capturer le fameux loup garou dans vos filets .Votre époux ,qui n'était pas au courant ,(vous sortez avec qui vous voulez tout de même !)vous a boudé durant une semaine .Durant cette période de bouderie ,vexée par son attitude puérile ,vous vous étiez enfuie chez Mathilde ,qui vous a joyeusement accueillie et a réussi (merci ma toute belle !) à vous réconcilier avec votre boudeur d'époux.C'est ça qui est bien avec les amies !Vous êtes là pour les consoler de leurs peines de coeur ,et elles sont là pour vous réconcilier avec l'enfant buté que vous avez eu la bêtise d'épouser dans un jour de faiblesse .En tout cas vous n'échangeriez aucune de vos amies cotre tout l'or du monde .

Zelda Sama : ah la grande salope !j'avoue que moi-même j'ai eu envie de l'étrangler !suis ravie que le coup de la chaussure t'es plu..C'est un grand succès cette blague ! Je te rassure James n'est pas un psychopathe..Enfin, je ne crois pas !lol

Tchingtchong : le coup de l'escarpin av vraiment marché …Tu pourras l'essayer s'il t'arrive la même chose !lol

Le prochain chap sera sur les défauts des hommes (autant dire qu'il sera très long !)


	5. les défauts de l'homme

_« Dieu créa l'homme..Mais n'oublia pas le doter de défauts : personne n'est parfait ! » (Parole du sage)_

Vous l'avez découvert dès que vous l'avez rencontré : l'homme est plein de défauts qui, hélas, vous agacent .Vous vous n'avez aucun défaut ! (Si !si ! vous êtes parfaite !)Au fil du temps, vous avez appris à lister ces chers défauts :

l'homme est macho.

Il pense que vous êtes là pour lui rendre grâce .Quand cous parlez de soucis que vous pourriez avoir ou de votre boulot, votre macho ne s'en émeut pas et daigne à peine vous écouter .Alors que vous, vous devez endurer ces remarques stoïquement lorsqu'il s'en prend à la terre entière.

L'homme est prétentieux.

Quand vous l'avez rencontrer (ce qui veut dire quand il vous est rentré dedans le premier jour de l'année scolaire et est parti sans s'excuser ),son ego était de la taille de l'Angleterre .Toutefois ,celuici a légèrement diminué …bien qu'il soit toujours présent !Pour lui ,le monde est à ses pieds .Un jour ,pour plaisanter ,vous lui avez fait croire qu'il perdait ses cheveux …ce qui a provoqué une exploration de son cuir chevelu durant deux longues heures !Vous aimez qu'il prenne soin de lui mais là vous avez franchement éclaté de rire devant son air catastrophé .

L'homme est paresseux.

Il trouve cela normal que vous deviez vous levez pour aller préparer de petit déjeuner alors que monsieur rester coucher .Toutefois, il s'occupe du bricolage qu'il considère comme un travail d'homme (mais vous laisse toutes les autres tâches ménagères).

L'homme est une tête de mule.

Il ne supporte pas qu'on lui tienne tête. (Vous ne lui faites pas remarquer que vous l'avez fait pendant 4 ans)Pour lui, vous devez forcément être de son avis .Ce qui a posé un problème :

Vos n'avez pas les même opinions politiques que lui ! Chacun soutient son propre candidat..Or vous soutenez que SON candidat n'est qu'un affreux macho pallo mytho .Cela a entraîné une guerre sans merci entre vous lors des élections :disputes sans fin (avec à votre grande honte bris de vaisselle ).Vous avez finalement décider de partir et de demander le divorce .Vous restiez muette dans votre obstination légendaire alors que les maraudeurs ,et vos meilleures amies ,cherchaient vainement à reconstruire votre couple .Alors que vous envisagiez de vous exiler à Tahiti (où il parait que les hommes traitent les femmes comme des déesses ),Sirius est venu vous annoncer gravement que votre futur ex-époux s'était engagé pour une mission où il avait 99 de chance d'y rester .Affolée ,vous vous êtes précipitée chez vous où vous avez été accueillie par un sourire goguenard de votre amour .'On' vous a intimé l'ordre de ne plus jamais parler de politique dabs votre couple sinon vous auriez le suicide de 20 personnes innocentes (vos amis) sur la conscience.

L'homme est un goujat.

Ne vous dit jamais que vous êtes belle .Ne vous embrasse jamais en public. (Quel pudique !)Alors qu'il n'hésitait pas quand il vous faisait sa cour à déclarer devant 300 personnes que vous étiez la femme de sa vie et que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que vous vous en rendiez compte .A cette époque ,il se comportait comme un véritable gentleman (il vous ouvrait les portes ,portait votre sac .) ;maintenant ,il ne daigne même pas vous aider à porter les sacs des courses !Parfois ,vous regrettez le temps où vous n'étiez pas ensemble et où il faisait tout pour vous séduire ..

L'homme est pudique.

Votre chéri, qui n'hésite pas à vous embrasser jusqu'à ce que vous en perdiez la tête (vous vous rappelez de la fois où vous aviez fait l'amour sur la table de la cuisine alors que vous deviez préparer le dîner) en privé, ose à peine vous prendre la min en public .Vous en avez parler à vos amies mariées ….qui vous avoué avoir le même problème ! Apparemment ceci est un problème national … (la femme qui trouvera une solution est prié de m'envoyer un hibou !)

L'homme est un grand enfant.

Il s'amuse d'un rien .Est capable de s'extasier pendant 3 heures sur un balai et de faire un caprice parce qu'il ne peut pas se l'acheter .Il est aussi capable de rester 5 heures devant un match de quidditch à le regarder..Et à le commenter ! Malheur à vous qui n'aimez pas ce sport !!

L'homme est fragile.

Il n'hésite pas à marmonner « Un e vraie chochotte ! » quand vous souffrez d'un rhume mais ne supporte aucune de vos remarques lorsqu'il a le nez bouché ! Il se traîne alors lamentablement jusqu'à votre lit et il vous faut alors jouer l'infirmière et guérir votre chéri (qui selon ses dires) va crever comme un chien dans d'atroces souffrances .Lorsqu'il est guéri et qu'on lui demande ce qu'il avait, ce simple nez bouché se transforme en grippe avec obstruction nasale..No comment.

L'homme est un menteur. (Il préfère le terme beau –parleur)

N'hésite pas à vous mentir lorsqu'il a fait une gaffe .Vous pouvez citer par exemple :

Un soir où vous aviez préparé un dîner romantique, votre seigneur téléphone à la dernière minute pour vous dire qu'il rentrera tard .Son excuse : une réunion de dernière minute .Or vous avez entendu derrière lui la voix des maraudeurs qui l'appelaient pour aller boire un verre .Vous aviez alors jouer les hypocrites et l'aviez plainte de cet imprévu (mon pauvre amour !)…ce qui ne vous a pas empêcher de bloquer toutes les issues de l'appartement à toutes tentatives d'entrée ! Votre chéri a du passer la nuit sur le paillasson .Par contre, grâce à ce don de mensonge, votre mari est capable de vous racontez la même histoire, encore et encore, en la rendent aussi intéressante que la première fois. (Vous avez vu des femmes enfoncer leurs serviettes de table dans la bouche du radoteur pour le faire taire)

Enfin bref ,l'homme a une liste incommensurable de défauts qui vous font parfois regretter de l'avoir épouser .Mais le ciel a voulu que ce soit cet homme qui soit votre âme sœur ( c'est malheureux mais c'est comme ça )..Votre amour et la passion que vous éprouvez l'un pour l'autre valent –elles le fait que vous deviez subir tout cela ?...Sans aucun doute, OUI ! (Ben oui, parce que vous êtes une sainte c'est bien connu !)

Tchintchong : il est vrai qu'il ne vaut mieux pas tout savoir sur nous je suis ravie que cela t'ai autant plu !

Zelda –sama : alors comme ça tu es une amie de Lily ! Tu pourras me la présenter ?lol j'avoue que je ne m'y attendait pas !tu me diras Ludovica (la belle sœur de Lily) est bien une version féminine de mon frère (qui s'appelle Ludovic et n'a pas apprécié de se transformer en femme : macho va !)C'est vrai qu'un James boudeur est très mignon..Tous les hommes qui boudent sont mignons (mais ça on ne le leur dira pas !)


	6. Enceinte Non Vous plaisantez!

_« La procréation est le sel du monde..Les femmes en sont le poivre. » (Parole du sage)_

Hé voilà ! C'est reparti pour un tour ! Vous êtes penchée sur la cuvette des toilettes en train de rendre votre dîner .Or vous détestez vomir et encore plus tomber malade..Toutefois, vous commencez à avoir un léger doute : vous ne tombez malade qu'une fois tous les 36 du mois ! (Votre docteur vous l'a d'ailleurs assez reproché : ce n'est pas avec vous qu'il fera fortune !)C'es vomissements qui n'ont lieu que le matin vous tracassent .Aujourd'hui, vous êtes en congé..On en reparlera plus tard..

Quelques heures plus tard, votre amour vous a quitté en s'inquiétant tout de même un peu (tu es sûre que ce n'est pas une forme rare de la grippe ?).Maintenant, la question revient avec toute son intensité : QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE A L'INTERIEUR DE VOUS ?

Vous consultez un livre de médecine en dressant la liste de vos symptômes :

Nausées matinales.

Fatigue prmanente, qui agace votre chéri (vous tombez de sommeil pendant qu'il vous raconte sa journée de boulot hautement importante).

Faims subites (vous mangez des trucs de plus en plus bizarre : œufs brouillées avec des bananes, des tomates, de la sauce de rosbif et des bonbons).

désir soudain de faire l'amour (votre homme ne se fait pas prier pour cela)

Une sensibilité à fleur de peau (bon d'accord, pleurez à la fin de Titanic c'est normal …mais pas à la fin de Carrie 2 !)

Vous feuilletez votre livre selon les indications données par vos symptômes …GROSSESSE..Aha ! C'est une blague ! Vous ? Enceinte ? C'est impossible ! Vous vous êtes toujours protégée (quoique ?).Nerveusement, vous essayez de vous rappeler à quand remonte vos dernières règles …le 15 ? Non..Vous aviez peut –être du retard ?Vous consultez votre calendrier pour ces choses –là …mince ,vous n'avez pas cocher vos règles pour ce mois ci !Là ,vous commencez à paniquer :vos règles sont le 10 et nous sommes déjà le 1er du mois suivant !Oh mon dieu !Oh mon dieu !Calme !On respire !...Non !On ne peut pas rester calme alors qu'il y a peut être un invité surprise dans votre ventre .Il vous reste une solution :le test de grossesse .Vous croyez vous souvenir d'en avoir planquer un dans un de vos tiroirs ..(Qui la amené ? Ah oui ! Myriam..La pauvre était terrorisé à l'idée de l'être et a refait le test 3 fois ! Avant la 4 ème fois, vous l'avez persuadé que le test était négatif..Pour vous remercier, elle vous a laissé le quatrième test avec un clin d'œil..Quelle amie !)Bon comment ça fonctionne ? Voyons voir :Urinez sur la languette. (Elle est où ?)

Patientez 2,3 minutes. (C'est facile à dire !ce n'est pas vous qui avez peut être un bébé dans le ventre !)

2 traits résultat positif.

1trait résultat négatif.

Durant cette minute, vous ne cessez de tourner comme une tigresse en cage .cette attente vous tue .Finalement, le résultat apparaît : Positif .Vous êtes sous le choc .Vous vous précipitez dans votre miroir et regardez votre ventre encore plat .Ce peut –il qu'un petit être grandisse là dedans ? Il vous faut une réponse définitive..Un rendez –vous chez votre gynéco devrait vous permettre d'être sûre..

La prise du rendezvous n'est qu'une formalité (travailler dans un hôpital a du bon).Toutefois, il n'aura lieu que de main après votre travail .Vous passez le reste de la journée à vous posez des questions (serais –je une bonne mère ?à aime t'il la mousse au chocolat ?).Vous avez pris la décision de n'en parler à personne, pas même au futur père (surtout à lui !), on ne sait jamais..Vous remarquez que votre attitude inquiète de plus en plus votre époux (qui vous regarde comme si vous alliez mourir d'une seconde à l'autre) .Vous réussissiez à le convaincre qu'il s'agit d'une petite fatigue passagère …qui risque de durer 9 mois !

Le lendemain, vous êtes dans un état proche du somnambulisme qui pose problème (madame, vous êtes en train de me donner la potion d'un autre patient !).Le rendez-vous tant attendu arrive très vite. (Où sont dons passer les heures ?)Vous voilà dans la salle d'attente de votre gynéco .La secrétaire vous fait remplir un questionnaire :A quand remonte votre dernier rapport intime ?

Attendez, vous avez fait ça à 12 heures sur le bureau d votre mari et il est 18h30 ; ça fait...ah c'es en jour : 0 jour alors.

Quelle(s) méthode(s) de contraception utilisez –vous ?

Toutes. (Avec votre mari on n'est jamais trop prudente.)

Depuis quand avez –vous des rapports intimes avec un homme ?

(On croirait entendre votre père ! Ils font parti de la police ou quoi ?)

Plusieurs questions plus tard …Le docteur vous reçoit enfin .Elle lit le questionnaire que vous avez rempli, dont la question : pensezvous être enceinte ?

- « Bien, madame Potter, je vais procéder à un examen qui ne devrait prendre 2 minutes. »

Vous connaissez cette examen .Elle passe sa baguette au –dessus de votre ventre en murmurant « placentum ».Ainsi, elle peut découvrir si vous abritez bien un passager clandestin .Le test fini, elle revient à son bureau et regarde les feuilles de résultat.

- « Madame Potter, j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que vous êtes enceinte de un mois. »vous dit –elle.

- « Un mois ? Mais ce n'est pas possible..je me suis toujours protégée. »balbutiez-vous.

- « En êtes –vous sûre ? »vous demande t'elle.

- « Je crois.. »

Le doute s'installe en vous tandis qu'un souvenir remonte à la surface.

- « Non ! »vous exclamez vous.

- « Oui ? »vous demande t 'elle.

- « C'était le mois dernier, nous vains fait l'amour en rentrant d'une fête chez des mais..on était saoûle..j'.. »avouez –vous.

- « Il est fort possible que votre état d'ébriété vous ait fait oublié de prendre une précaution. »finit –elle aimable.

- « Enceinte ? Vous êtes sûre ? »redemandez-vous.

- « Tout à fait .L'examen est fiable à 100. »dit-elle.

- « D'accord, merci.Je …je crois …que je vais renter … » balbutiez –vous.

- « Bien sur .Et transmettez toutes mes félicitations au futur papa. »conclut –elle avec un charmant sourire.

Vous sortez dans un état d'hébétude total (vous vous seriez fait renverser par une voiture, vous auriez continuez de marcher.).Soudain la dernière phrase de la gynéco vous revient en mémoire … « Transmettez toutes mes félicitations au futur papa. »Vous réalisez alors qu'une autre épreuve toute aussi terrible vous attend (comme si porter un enfant n'était pas suffisant !) :

COMMENT ALLEZ VOUS ANNONCER LA NOUVELLE A L'AMOUR DE VOTRE VIE ???

La suite au prochain chap !

Tchingtchong : la liste était si longue..Je n'en voyais pas le bout..Messieurs prenez donc exemple sur nous : nous sommes parfaites ! voilà la suite.

Léo : ah toi aussi, tu connais ? Moi, j'adore ces bouquins !tu as lu le dernier : c'est fout ce qu'on voit comme chose dans la vie ?en tout cas tu as bien deviné ! Oui c'est tiré de Nicole de buron, j'adore son style et je me suis dit que je pouvais essayer (qui essaye adopte !)

-


	7. Mon amour ,il faut qu'on parle !

_« Une grossesse change beaucoup de chose, bouleverse tout le monde ….surtout le futur papa. »(Parole du sage)_

Honte à vous ! Dans votre ébahissement de porter la nouvelle génération Potter dans votre ventre, vous en avez oubliez votre mari !!Comment allez-vous lui annoncer ça ? La question mérite un café avec peut –être un pain au chocolat et aux amandes (un de vos pêchés mignons).

Attablée devant vos pâtisseries (vous avez finalement rajouté à votre liste un petit pain aux raisins, un chausson aux pommes, une boule de Berlin, un beignet et un éclair au chocolat), vous vous représentez les différents schémas possibles de cette annonce :

La façon romantique :

Vous prévoyez un dîner aux chandelles romantique avec maître d'hôtel et tout le tralala (très chic et stylé)..Puis entre lez fromage et le gâteau, vous déclarez : « -Au fait, mon amour, je suis enceinte ! »Non ! Non !Au pire, il vous recrachera le café à la figure ; au mieux, il restera béa pendant 20 minutes .Et ça, ça vous four en rogne..D'ailleurs quand vous aviez enfin dit 'oui' à votre seigneur, il était resté coi pendant 2 minutes à vous observez la bouche ouverte (très tue l'amour) .A bout de nerf, vous vous étiez demandée s'il n'avait pas fait un arrêt cardiaque et aviez menacé de changer d'avis s'il ne fermait pas l'aéroport qui lui servait de bouche ….

La façon comique :

Vous hésitez cependant à vous déguisez en bébé avec sucette, couche, etc. …c'est quand même un peu puéril à votre âge !!Toutefois en matière puérilité ,vous vous souvenez que ,lors d'un pari perdu ,Sirius était obligé de se déguiser en femme pendant une semaine (ce qui vous avait fait beaucoup rire )…

La façon surprise :

Vous pourriez préparer dans un carton, pour le futur père le test de grossesse (vous l'avez gardé, vous gardez toujours tout ce qui pose problème à vos placards), des chaussons tout mignon pour bébé, une sucette, un biberon (vous devez en avoir un dans vos affaires .ce qu'il fait là mystère !)…Vous emballeriez le tout et offririez cela mine de rien à votre engendreur de futur Potter. (Qui adore les cadeaux : un vrai gosse !)Mais vaut peut être mieux pas ! Car si votre chéri est intelligent (il prétend avoir Louis Pasteur comme ancêtre), ce n'est pas une lumière quand il s'agit de devinette …

Il vous reste aussi la possibilité de ne rien lui dire et d le laisser deviner tout seul..Mouais !à ce rythme là, vous accoucherez déjà qu'il ne s'en sera même pas rendu compte …Il faut lui dire !!Courage !!Mais un grand doute s'empare de vous : ET S'IL N'AIMAIT PAS L'IDEE DE VOUS VOIR ENCEINTE ??

Il y a toujours la possibilité qu'il vous abandonne maintenant qu'il vous a engrossé (comme l'a fait l'excompagnon de votre tante Justine )…Il partirait avec une blondasse filiforme qui élèvera votre futur amour d'une façon tout à fait odieuse ,sous prétexte qu'il est de vous ..Et ça vous ne le supporteriez pas !!Mieux vaut qu'il soit un bâtard alors !c'est merveilleux un bâtard !!Un enfant de l'amour !!Mais voilà, vous avez déjà pleinement conscience de ce petit être qui grandir en vous …et vous voulez qu'il ait toutes ses chances dans la vie …Tant pis ! Annonçons le !!Vous voilà pleine de courage et de détermination, transplanant en direction de votre appartement .Vous débarquez dans votre hall d'entrée et vous immobilisez .La vois de Sirius vient de retentir :

- « Alors Corny, où est la fabuleuse Lily ?? »

- « Sait pas .Elle avait un rendez vous important aujourd'hui. »répond votre amour.

- « ce rendez vous était peut être avec Richard.. »pouffe le corniaud.

- « Très drôle Sirius, tu aurais du faire clown ! »réplique James d'une voix coléreuse.

- « De toute façon, Richard est chez une de ses nouvelles conquêtes ce soir. »intervenez vous.

Vous voyez le regard des maraudeurs se lever et se poser sur vous .Sans laisser le temps de réagir à votre cabot chéri (car lorsque vous partez dans une discussion tous les deux c'est pour des heures), vous lancez :

- « Mon amour, il faut qu'on parle ! »

Votre chéri prend un air apeuré et réplique :

-« Ah non ! C'est pas moi qui ai enfermé le chat dans le placard ! »

-« Ce n'est pas pour ça..Et de toute façon, nous parlerons de Melchior un autre moment..Viens ! » Dites vous.

Grave erreur ! Votre mari n'aime pas obéir aux ordres, surtout devant ses meilleurs potes …

- « Pourquoi ? » demande votre chéri.

- « Parce qu'il faut que nous discutions de quelque chose d'important. »répondez vous.

- « Lequel ? » insiste votre amour (qui commence à vous chauffer les oreilles).

- « Quelque chose de privé dont je ne voudrais pas avoir à révéler la conteneur devant eux. »répliquezvous en désignant les maraudeurs.

- « Tu peux y aller Lily jolie, le sexe ne me fait plus rougir depuis longtemps. »pouffe votre toutou.

- « Patmol, ça ne concerne que moi et cet imbécile que j'ai eu la bêtise d'épouser ! »rétorquez vous au bord de la crise de rage.

Voilà vous vous emportez..Ce n'est pas bon ça, pas bon du tout …

- « Je ne suis pas un imbécile ! Et je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne lancerais pas ton sujet devant mes amis..je n'ai rien à leur cacher. »proteste votre futur défunt de mari (car vous n'allez pas tarder à lui trancher la gorge).

Trop tard, il vous a poussé à bout .Le stress, la colère vous font tout lâcher ce que vous avez sur le cœur ,tant pis si ça ne lui plait pas !!

- « Très bien tu l'auras voulu espèce de bougre d'âne bâté …JE SUIS ENCEINTE !!!VOILA CE QUE JE VOULAIS TE DIRE !! »hurlez vous.

Et vous fondez en larmes dur le tapis (vous qui avez toujours détestez les pleurnichardes, vous voilà l'une d'elle !).Alors que vous envisagez de vous enfuir chez vos parents, vous sentez deux bras vous serrer et une voix murmurer :

-« Tu as raison je suis vraiment un âne bâté (à conserver : il n'a jamais admis qu'il avait tort.)Tu veux dire que je vais être papa ?? »

Vous relevez la tête et voyez quatre paires d'yeux qui vous dévisagent .Vous acquiescez doucement et soudain tout explose :

-« JE VAIS ETRE PAPA !!! »Hurle votre époux.

-« UNE NOUVELLE GENERATION DE MARAUDEURS ARRIVENT !!! »Crie Sirius.

- « ALELUIA CORNY AV ETRE PAPA !!! »S'écrie peter.

« -ET UN POTTER EN ROUTE UN !! »S'époumone Remus.

Ils vous prennent tous quatre dans leurs bras à vous étouffez sauf votre amour qui vous embrasse si passionnément que vous vous demandez s'il ne va pas vous en faire un deuxième tout de suite ..

- « Tu es content alors ? » demandez –vous alors en riant.

- « Je suis fou de joie, tu veux dire ! Je vais même faire paraître une annonce dans la gazette du sorcier.. »commence votre seigneur.

Alors que l'amour de votre vie continue à déblatérer des conneries (il n'en sort jamais autant que quand il est heureux) et que les maraudeurs entament une discussion pour savoir qui sera le futur parrain, vous serrez votre macho contre vous .Vous aviez peur d'annoncer la nouvelle certes mais vous aviez tort .Si l'homme a beaucoup de défaut, il a tout de même une grande qualité : il aime les enfants.

Toutefois vous vous angoissez en entendant :

- « Comment allons –nous loger ce nouvel arrivant ? »

OUPS ! Nouveau problème à l'horizon !!Décidément, votre grossesse ne sera pas une sinécure !!

Vous pouvez dire merci à ma maman qui étant une grande fan de cette fic (et ma première lectrice comme elle s'en vante), a tenu à e que e réécrive la suite hier soir (ce qui m'a pris une heure)…enfin la voilà et c'est ce qui compte !!!En fait pendant mon séjour à l'hôpital je vais emmener du papiers et écrire (vu que je pourrais pas faire grand-chose autant que j'écrive) plein de chap qui vous feront sûrement plaisir …je commence légèrement à stresser pour cette opération..Restons zen !

Serpy'e : La vérité est toujours drôle n'est ce pas ??Écoutez les femmes messieurs !!Enfin nous sommes tellement parfaites..Vous feriez moins de bêtises en écoutant nos bons conseils !! Je suis très contente que cette fic te plaise !!Xxx

Miss Bloody (ou miss Bady) : une fan !j'ai une fan !!!Merci je suis hyper contente que mes fics te plaisent !!L'originalité est le sel de notre imagination..Xxx

Zelda –sama : voilà la réponse à ta question !!À toi de lire !xxx

Angel –Lily : suis désolé mais j'ai pensé que ce serait plus intéressant de faire ainsi..Mais voilà la suite..Xxx

Julie 231 : quel don !!Pourtant rien ne disait que le chap suivant serait Lily enceinte !!N'aurais –tu pas un don de médium ??Xxx

Tchintchong : accoucher ne fait pas forcément mal.Ma mère a accoucher sans aucune douleur (elle lisait un roman policier alors qu'elle devait me mettre au monde ), j'espère hériter ça d'elle..Enfin, c'est vrai qu'Harry est tellement chou que ça vaut le coup de souffrir !!Je suis ravie que cette fic te plaise !!Xxx

Dub citron : ravie que mon histoire te plaise autant !! Voilà la suite tant attendue !!Xxx


	8. dispute autour d'une fiesta

_« On prend souvent plus de plaisir à préparer une fête qu'à y participer …sauf si on ne l'a pas préparé ! » (Parole du sage)_

La nouvelle que votre mari avait réussi à vous faire un bébé a vite fait le tour de la bande et de la famille .Il vous a fallu supporter les marques de contentement (vous comptez dedans Georges qui a failli vous étouffer en vous serrant contre lui )et de malheur (votre patron a menacé de faire castrer les maris des infirmières pour éviter que cela se reproduise )puis de mécontentement (de votre sœur ),enfin de jalousie ( de melchior qui voit d'un mauvais œil d'avoir à vous partager avec un bébé ) ….Enfin bref , au bout de 10 jours de félicitation nonstop ,vous avez demandé à vos amies d'organiser une fête en l'honneur du futur Potter et après de vous laisser mener une grossesse normal .Votre mari était pour une fois d'accord avec vous (ce qui est très rare ) mais à la condition que ses copains participent à la préparation de la fiesta .Or ,comme vous en avez plein le dos ,vous acceptez (mais vous méfiez quand même de cette idée ) .Advienne que pourra !La fête est prévue dans 3 semaines ;ce qui vous laisse le temps de vous reposer et de vous préparer …

Quelques jours plus tard ,vous avez la surprise (pas si grade que ça ) de voir débarquer Sunny .Décidée à passer l'après midi avec vous à papoter ,elle s'asseoit sur votre canapé et commence à vous déballer sa dernière aventure .Vous l'écoutez avec passion .Sunny a fréquenté toute sorte d'homme dans sa vie privée (du gigolo professionnel à l'homme politique y compris un acteur célèbre !) et vous a toujours tenu au courant de sa folle vie amoureuse …Or cette fois ci ,son dernier amant est un jeune auror qui ,apparemment , bosse dans la même brigade que votre époux … et Sirius .Et c'est là le problème !

- « Pourquoi ce serait un problème ? »demandezvous un peu perdue.

- « Ben voilà, mon mec a eu la mauvaise idée de raconter à toute sa brigade qu'il sortait avec moi.. »explique t'elle embarrassée.

- « Et alors ? C'est pas un drame !! Moi aussi, mon mec s'est vanté de sortir avec moi. »vous exclamez vous.

- « Oui, c'est vrai .Je me rappelle aussi l'annonce dans la grande salle …Mais là n'est pas le sujet .Le bins c'est que depuis que tout le monde sait qu'on couche ensemble, Sirius bat mon copain à froid. »résume t'elle.

- « Et il s'en plaint ? » demandez –vous malicieusement.

- « Bien sur .Au bout d'un moment, ça commence à te taper sur les nerfs..C'est pour ça que je suis venue te voir. » conclut-elle.

- « Ah bon ? Tu espères quoi ? Que je vais amener Sirius a atterrir dans mon lit ?parce que je te préviens que ça risque de pas être du goût de James ! »plaisantez vous.

- « Mais non ! » rigole t'elle à son tour.

Elle vous explique qu'elle voudrait que votre cher et tendre demande à son pote de calmer ses ardeurs vis-à-vis de son homme .Vous acceptez bien que vous vous doutez déjà de réponse de votre époux .Le soir, après deux bisous dans le cou (son point sensible) que ledit chéri apprécia, celui-ci répondit qu'il n'était pas question d'intervenir parce que :

1) Sirius allait lui faire la gueule et ça, il ne veut pas.

2) Sunny aura déjà changer de mec avant qu'il ait réussi à convaincre Patmol.

Vous soupirez mais à l'intérieur de vous, vous reconnaissez qu'il a raison (mais ça vous ne le lui direz pas) .En attendant, vous n'avez aucune nouvelle de la fête et vous déstressez par le proverbe : 'pas de nouvelles ; bonne nouvelle '.

Mais il faut croire que votre tranquillité n'a pas plu aux dieux .Deux semaines avant la fête, vous voyez débarquer toutes vos copines à l'appart .Profitant de l'absence de votre mari (parti en vadrouille), elles déversent leurs rancunes à l'encontre des mecs, qui selon elles, gâchent tout ce qu'elles préparent .Vous mettez le holà à la folie collective qui menace de finir en expédition punitive contre les hommes de la terre entière.

-« Calmons nous et expliquez vous ! » ordonnez vous.

Sarah, en vraie diplomate qu'elle est, expose les soucis que leur impose la gente masculine :

- « Ces messieurs (qui comprend également son mari Guillaume) ont décidé que nous nous occuperions uniquement de la nourriture et des cadeaux .Selon eux, c'est la seule tache à notre hauteur !!Ce que nous avons condamnée comme un crime de lèse machisme ! »

- « J'aimerais savoir ce que je viens faire dans cette affaire. »demandez –vous abasourdie.

- « Laisse –moi finir ! Il semblerait que ton cher James soit d'accord avec cette charmante idée .Or c'est bien LUI qui a imposé ses potes pour la préparation de la fête.. »explique –t'elle comme Sherlock Holmes.

- « CE qui veut dire qu'il l'avait prévu depuis le début ! »soufflez –vous mécontente.

- « Tout juste auguste ! » réplique Mathilde.

La colère monte en vous .Ainsi ce que vous avez épousé a profité d'un moment de faiblesse pour pouvoir faire valoir sa position de mâle dominant ??C'est ce qu'on va voir !!!

- « Les filles, j'ai une bonne idée ! » vous exclamez vous.

- « Laquelle ? » demande Mathilde intéressée.

- « Ces messieurs ont décidé de tout ?eh bien ,je vais faire en sorte que le chef des mutins soit aux petits oignons .A genoux ,il suppliera mon pardon et vous laissera faire selon votre bon vouloir . »dites –vous avec un petit air de supériorité

- « Ouh, Lily la rebelle est de retour !!!Ca me rappelle Poudlard !! »s'exclame Sunny

La féministe en vous sourit et trépigne de partir à la guerre .La cible :James Potter et es potes .Une fois vs amies reparties ,vous décidez de passer au plan capitulation de votre époux .Phase A :vous ne préparez rien pour son retour .Or votre époux ,qui aime se prendre pour un sultan ,adore rentrer à la maison pour vous trouver prête à jouer le rôle de geisha à ses pieds .Mais là ,que nenni !A l'heure dite ,votre 'amour' s'encadre dans la porte et vous demande ce qu'il u a au menu ce soir .Vous répondez :-« Rien . ».Vous vous levez en prenant soin de l'éviter alors qu'il fait un geste vers vous .Vous lancez par-dessus votre épaule :- « Bonne nuit Potter ! ».La guerre est déclarée et il le sait .Vous l'appelez toujours ainsi lorsque vous êtes fâchée .Phase B : Une nuit sur le canapé .Avant de partir vous enfermer dans la chambre, vous avez pris la précaution de laisser une couverture et un oreiller dans le couloir pour votre macho. (Message explicite non ?)Vous entendez avec délectation votre 'chou' jurer en voyant qu'il va passer la nuit sur la canapé (ce qu'il déteste).

Phase C : l'indifférence .Le lendemain, vous préparez votre petit –déjeuner, l'avalez et commencez à vous préparer sous le regard perdu de votre époux qui vous demande :

- « Où est ce que tu vas ? »

Vous ne répondez pas .Votre obstiné utilise la technique du chantage :il vous embrasse pour vous convaincre de tout lui dire .AH faiblesse cruelle que vous ressentez entre les bras de cet homme !!Mais vous tenez bon et le repoussez en lançant face à son air blessé (on ne résiste pas à James Potter) :

- « Demande à tes potes ! »

Vous retrouvez les filles dans un café .Celles ci ont décidé que les hommes se débrouilleraient seuls aujourd'hui .Comble de 'malchance' pour eux :elles avaient convoqué les traiteurs pour ce jour là (et leurs ont filé 10 gallions chacun pour qu'ils emmerdent les hommes ) .Puéril non ?Mais tout de même mérité !Vous passez une journée délicieuse avec les filles .Vous avez beaucoup rigolé en voyant que tous les hommes de la bande ont appelé sur vos portables .(vous avez compté 500 appels ) Avec délice ,vous écoutez les messages sur les répondeurs :

« Julienne ? C'est J-B, t'es là ? Non ? Allez t'es là ??S'te plait répond !! t'es toujours là !! allez !!! » « Andréa ! Je sais que tu es là !!Décroche immédiatement ce téléphone !! c'est un ordre !! (quel macho !commente andréia vexée) » « Léa ma chérie …c'est une catastrophe .Pourquoi vous êtes pas là ??Les traiteurs commencent à nous sortir par les yeux …Arrivez bon sang !! » « Lily (tin c'est pour vous), c'est James .Décroche s'il te plait ! J'ai compris que tu me faisais la gueule à cause de tes copines .Mais c'est ELLES qui ont commencé, j'te jure !!Allez rentre à la maison !!! S'te plait !!Tu sais qu'avec le bébé tu dois pas faire beaucoup d'effort …LILY !!! » « Sandrine, c'est encore moi .Je t'en supplie décroche !! Les mecs menacent de casser la gueule des traiteurs..ALLEZ !!J e te promets qu'on le refera plus !!Piiiiitttiiéééé !!!Débarrassez-nous de ces cuisiniers de malheurs !! » 

Après une autre centaine de ces messages suppliants (l'un d'entre eux c'est même mis à pleurer dans le combiné), vous avez décidé qu'ils avaient compris la leçon .Mais comme vous êtes sadiques, vous décidez qu'ils devront vous présenter des excuses de vive voix .Vous rentrez chez vous où plusieurs constatations vous sautent aux yeux :

première constatation : Le repas est prêt, la table mise.

deuxième constatation : Votre époux vous regarde comme si vous étiez une apparition miraculeuse.

- « Mon amour (tiens c'est rare ça !!), tu es enfin rentrée ! » s'exclame Mr Potter.

- « Oui. » dites –vous (le plan C tient toujours !)

- « Le dîner est prêt, tu as faim ? »Demande votre 'cher et tendre '.

- « Oui. »Redites vous.

Le dîner se passe ainsi : votre chéri vous bombardant de questions et vous, vous contentant de répondre par 'oui','non', 'peut –être '.Vous voyez votre mari perdre contenance et dignité lorsque vus lui souhaitez une bonne nuit sur le canapé.

- « Bon d'accord, je m'excuse .Je n'aurais pas du faire ça .Dès demain, tes copines pourront aider et faire ce qu'ils leur plait pour la fête, les mecs se contenteront d'obéir .Mais s'il te plait, ne me fait plus la tête, je t'en supplie !!! »s'exclame t'il.

Vengeance que ton nom est doux ! Comme vous n'avez pas un cœur de pierre, vous décidez de lui pardonner à ce grand dépendeur d'andouilles !!Et quelle meilleure façon de sceller une réconciliation que de l'embrasser ??En tout cas, la nuit fut merveilleuse .Les deux clans se remirent au travail avec acharnement jusqu'au jour J.Jour qui devait arriver très vite .La fête sera –t'elle une réussite ??Vous croisez les doigts, on ne sait jamais !

_En l'honneur de mon anni (le 14 juillet) et parce que je suis de bonne humeur, je vous mets la suite !!!Enfin, Harry Potter 5 est enfin sur nos écrans !!J'ai trop hâte d'aller le voir (probablement le jour de mon anni) !!La fête de mon ami Vincent s'est bien passé (à part que les invités mâles ont essayé de nous draguer)..Que de bavardages !! Voilà la réponse aux reviews !!_

Serpy'e : comme quoi tous les hommes réagissent pareils !!Je vais devenir une vraie star à force d'avoir des fans !!(Calmons ma grosse tête) c'est la vérité qui sort de ta bouche mais bien sur les hommes ne nous croiront jamais !!Xxx

Julie (bas le 231) :n'est –il pas vrai que les homme sont des créatures bizarres ?? Xxx

Subu0 : holala !!Ma tête ne va jamais arrêter de grossir face à vos compliments !!Mon opération s'est très bien déroulée (ouf) merci de ta reviews !!Xxx

Lily forever : te faire rire est un de mes plus grand plaisir !! Voilà la suite !!Xxx

Priscille : c'est toujours la vérité qui est la plus drôle !! Il suffit d'y voir la face comique !!Xxx

Tchintchong : faut dire que ces messieurs ne nous facilitent pas la tâche !!Vive l'accouchement sans douleur !!Xxx

Dubcitron : ah ! La liste !! C'est vrai que je l'ai pas beaucoup exploité mais c'est parce que je voulais le concentrer sur une façon originale de l'annoncer..Mais l'important c'est que ça plaise non ??Xxx

-


	9. fiesta de roi

_"Ne laissez jamais l'animation d'une fête à des amis ...cela pourrait se retourner contre vous " (parole du sage)_

La voilà enfin cette grande fiesta ! Vous n'avez pas eu voix au chapitre mais vous savez que vos copines sont les grandes reines de la fiesta (de la fête impromptue à la fête préparée 3 mois à l'avance).Votre époux ne semble pas aussi confiant (il a peur d'une fête dite 'fifille') mais cache son anxiété derrière un sourire ironique devant votre excitation de petite fille (vous sautez partout comme un kangourou roux).

Quand vous arrivez à la salle, vous avez la surprise de voir que la pièce a été entièrement décorée... en bleu ! Vous bredouillez :- "Mais si c'est une fille ?"

- "Impossible ! Un Potter n'engendre jamais qu'un garçon comme aîné ! C'est une tradition familiale !"S'exclame votre beau -père.

- "Et pis je suis sur de donner naissance à un petit garçon !"Explique votre seigneur en bombant le torse.

Vous restez ébahie en vous demandant sérieusement si vous n'allez pas demander le divorce pour élever tranquillement votre petite Florence (car vous êtes sure vous que ce sera une fille ; intuition féminine !)...Un garçon ! Et puis quoi encore !

- "J'espère, en tout cas, qu'il n'héritera pas de ton machisme et de ton arrogance légendaire."Lance Sunny en riant.

Avant que cela ne dégénère en troisième guerre mondiale, Remus (ce brave mumus) décide qu'il était temps que la fête commence.

La fête était tout simplement superbe !!!Le repas était digne d'un cordon bleu (normal avec 3 traiteurs français engagés, vos estomacs ne pouvaient qu'être satisfait) et vous feriez bien un autre enfant pour regoûter un repas pareil..ou alors vous faire inviter au resto par votre amour sous un prétexte mystérieux .Pour l'ambiance musicale ,une sono enchanté diffuse des chansons des plus romantiques tel que 'Listen to your hearth ' de DHT à 'La macarena ' en passant par de la techno comme le groupe scooter .Très bonne ambiance .Innocemment ,au cours d'un moment de relâche ,vous faites remarquer à Sunny qu'elle n'a pas emmené son dernier mec (le bel auror à moins qu'elle ne soit déjà passée à un autre ,qui sait ?)

- "On a cassé."Vous annonce t'elle nonchalamment.

- "Ah .Et pourquoi ?"Demandez vous intéressée.

- "Enfin Lily ! Tu me connais ! Je ne garde jamais un mec plus de 3 semaines !" s'exclame t'elle en riant.

- "C'est pas une raison !"Vous exclamez vous à votre tour.

- "Et pis pour un auror, il était vachement prude." explique t'elle d'un air indifférent, en buvant un cocktail.

- "PRUDE ?" rigolez vous.

- "Tout à fait ! Toujours à se déshabiller dans la salle de bain et à éteindre la lumière pour que je ne puisse pas le voir à poil ..."ronchonne t'elle.

- "C'est sur que ça ne pouvait pas marcher .Toi qui aimes l'aventure, la nouveauté, la fougue et la passion.."Dites vous en vous inspectant les ongles d'un air vague.

Elle vous sourit alors d'un air mystérieux et se dirige vers Sirius .Tiens !Tiens !y aurait -il anguille sous roche ?Vous ne les avez jamais vu si complice tous les deux ...Mais semblant vouloir gâcher votre enquête ,votre chéri vous explique que ,d'après ses renseignements ,il semblerait que Sunny et Sirius aient été proclamés 'animateurs de la soirée '.Cette idée ,vous la sentez mal ...une intuition comme ça ...une intuition qui se confirme quand vos 'amis ' se lancent dans un jeu appelé 'La vérité ou un sort '.Pour être sûr que la vérité soit dévoilé ,le sort s'active automatiquement lorsque un mensonge est proféré (pas bon ça ,pas bon du tout ) .Vous n'êtes apparemment pas la seule à penser que cela sent mauvais ,vu le nombre de protestations ...Mais de bonne grâce (et peut être parce qu'il se pensait audessus d'un coup bas ) ,votre époux accepte de se prêter à ce jeu .Grand mal lui en fit ..

- "Jamesie chou, combien de gifles dans le privé comme dans le public, Lily t'a t'elle mise ?' demande Sirius en souriant largement à la mine déconfite de son ami.

Celui bafouille d'ailleurs lamentablement :- "Ben euh ...35625, je crois.."

- "Lily, (aie !vous ne pensiez pas que votre tour viendrait si tôt !) A partir de quelle année astu commencé à fantasmer sur James ?"Demande votre exmeilleure amie avec un sourire perfide.

TRAITRESSE !! T u vas voir ce que tu vas prendre si je te chope ...

- "Allez, on répond ...autrement le sort !"Vous encourage votre toutou. (Ce qui fait tilt dans votre tête pour la fin du jeu ...une belle idée vient de germer dans votre esprit)

- "GRRR!!!A partir de ma sixième année .Satisfaite ?" lancez vous hargneuse.

Vous voyez votre chéri vous lancez un clin d'oeil charmeur qui signifie que vous allez avoir le droit à : 'Alors comme ça on fantasme sur mon corps de demidieu ?'

Tout d'un coup, Sirius (on ne sait pas qui l'a prévenu mais si vous le tenez, vous le tuez) lance :

- "Lesquelles d'entre vous ont été espionnées les mecs sous la douche du terrain de Quidditch ?"

A la grande honte de toutes les femmes du monde, la gente féminine de la salle lève la main .Il y a alors un éclat de rire général des hommes ainsi que des 'Ouh ! Les voyeuses !'.Mais Sunny, qui n'a pas appréciée cette question et pour défendre notre honneur, réplique :

- "Combien d'entre vous se sont déjà fait rembarrer par une fille parce qu'il était un petit peu trop pressant ?"(Sunny et sa manière de mettre les pieds dans le plat)

Vous voyez les hommes se jeter des regards horrifiés .Mais dans un sursaut d'orgueil probablement, ils refusent de répondre .Les sorts sont jetés ! Vous rigolez à perdre haleine en voyant que tous les hommes se trouvent en caleçon (dont certains avec des télétubbies)...

Plusieurs questions plus tard, (vous soupçonnez les autres de vouloir tuer les 'animateurs ' ), vous décidez qu'il est temps de vous venger et lancez à Sirius :

- "Mon petit Sisi, comment s'appelle la femme de ta vie ?"

Vous savez quez ce n'est pas bien de faire ça mais vous pensez qu'il est temps que ces 2 idiots (Sunny et Sirius) se mettent ensemble .Sirius, mortifié, murmure d'une voix étranglé :

- "Sunny."

Vous le voyez alors prendre la suite comme un chat poursuivi par une meute de chien .Sunny vous lance un dernier regard où on perçoit une profonde reconnaissance avant de se lancer à la poursuite de votre cabot cabotin.

- "J'ai tout compris Mme Potter .Vous n'avez pas honte de faire cela à mon meilleur ami ?" pouffe votre mari, en vous enlevant pour danser.

- "Non, car 1) il était temps qu'ils e mettent ensemble ;2) j'avais promis à Sunny de ne pas dévoiler ses sentiments mais pas à Sirius ; enfin 3) je pense que Sirius fera un parrain plus acceptable s'il a une femme auprès de lui pour le retenir dans ses conneries."Expliquez-vous.

- "Mon amour, je viens de me rappeler d'une des raisons pour lesquelles je t'ai épousé ..."chuchote t'il à votre oreille.

- "Qui est ?" demandez vous malicieuse.

- "Tu utilises le règlement de façon à faire ce qui te plait sans te mettre hors la loi ...un vrai renard quoi."Vous compliment -t'il.

- "Et si on ouvrait les cadeaux ?"Demande Stanislas en coupant court à votre danse.

- "Il faudrait d'abord voir où sont nos animateurs.."Réplique son épouse.

Viviane, que vous connaissez pour son sens de l'espionnage, (paparazzi oblige) raconte en rigolant :

- "Ils ne seront pas disponible avant un bon moment ! Le dernier coup que je les ai vu, ils étaient dans les WC en train de s'embrasser ...et Sirius avait sa main sous le teeshirt de Sunny !"

- "Conclusion : allons-y sans eux !" rigole votre époux.

Vous ouvrez alors la marée de cadeaux offerts (à votre avis les magasins affichent rupture de stock) et vous découvrez :

Une montagne de vêtements (vous avez de quoi l'habiller pour 4 ans)

Une peluche en forme de chien noir. (De patmol bien sur)

Un mobile constitué de la lune et des étoiles. (Offert par lunard)

Un kit de balai et de quidditch (offert par les copains de Quidditch de votre sportif)

Et enfin tout le nécessaire (tel que des meubles, des biberons etc...) pour s'occuper du bébé.

Vous les remerciez tous chaleureusement quand vous voyez réapparaître les 'animateurs '(débraillés et avec des marques de rouge à lèvre pour l'un).Vous décidez alors d'annoncer :

- "Je voudrai aussi faire un cadeau à l'un d'entre vous..Bien que je lui ai déjà filé ma meilleure amie !"

Sirius, qui a compris que l'on parlait de lui, vous regarde interloqué.

- "Sisi, mon toutou chéri, tu veux être le parrain du futur Potter à venir ?"Demande votre époux avec un immense sourire.

Le cabot éclate alors de joie en hurlant :- "SUIS LE PARRAIN DU FUTUR NAIN..SUIS LE PARRAIN ..."

Remus, déclare alors, boudeur :- "Et moi alors ?"

- "T'en fait pas lunard ! Tu seras le parrain du second."Affirme votre époux avec une tape dans le dos pour le loupgarou.

QUOI???EH OH !!Il s'agit quand même de votre corps ...on pourrait vous demander votre avis non ???

_Bien le bonjour !comment allez vous ? Et vos vacances ? Moi, je voudrais être en vacances toutes l'année …je vais d'ailleurs partir à la recherche d'un génie capable d'exaucer mon souhait …_

Zeldasama : oui, oui c'est un UA !!Bien deviné !!Mais non t'as pas beaucoup manqué !!Et pis tu peux toujours lire quand tu veux !!Voilà la suite tant attendue !!Xxx

Marie : comme on dit les reviews les plus courtes sont les meilleurs (à moins que ce ne soit autre chose …) en tout cas ravie que ça te plaise !xxx

Tchingtchong : merci pour le joyeux anniversaire !! Tu nous fait une grande démonstration de mathématiques et de logique !! DONC je te mets la suite xxx

Adelhaidis : serait –tu une de ses fans ? Moi, j'adore son style d'écriture..Tu as bien deviné !! C'est un peu du Nicole de Buron mais à ma sauce !!Xxx

Louna 13 : je vais vous mitonner d'autres petits chaps fait avec amour et rire.. Tu vas te régaler !!Xxx

Lily forever : merci ! Nous, les femmes nous sommes de fines stratèges, tu ne trouves pas ??Je suis ravie que ce chap t'es plu et ma fic aussi d'ailleurs..Xxx

Lady Serpy'e : j'ai justement calmé les ardeurs de ces messieurs dans ce chap !! Rembarez ces messires sont un des privilèges de la gente féminine !!Voilà le chap de la fte !! Xxx


	10. Jfeencchappdsprmnt!

' '_L'homme est un grand migrateur auquel on a coupé les ailes.''(Parole du sage)_

Le problème est clair à présent dans votre tête .Ce quelque chose qui vous perturbait .Pourquoi n'y avez pas pensé avant ???Malheur de malheur !!Tout à votre joie de devenir maman, vous en avez oublié un détail primordial :

VOTRE APPARTEMENT EST TROP PETIT !!!Bien sur ! Un bébé, ça prend de la place !! Où aviez vous la tête ???Vous avez fait part de ce problème majeur à votre pacha .Ce qui l'a d'ailleurs étonné :

- "Ah bon ? Tu es sûre ??" vous a t'il demandé surpris, en regardant autour de lui.

- "Absolument .Où va t'on mettre le berceau et tout le reste ?"Répliquezvous en énumérant les articles bébé sur vos doigts.

- "Ah oui .Je n'avais pas pensé à ça ..."a t'il dit en se passant la main dans les cheveux (ce geste qui vous fait toujours autant craqué)

Heureux l'homme qui ne pense pas, il s'évite de gros problèmes !! Pensezvous philosophiquement.

- "Je vais chercher un appart .Tu n'as aucun soucis à te faire !"Propose l'homme en bombant le torse.

Des soucis, vous allez justement vous en faire ! On ne peut pas confier une tâche quelle qu'elle soit à votre chéri (vous vous rappelez le nombre de devoirs qu'il n'a jamais rendu du temps où il était à l'école) .Toutefois, devant son air de cerf battu, vous acquiescez ...qu'avez vous fait ???Tant pis pour votre tranquillité d'esprit !!

Durant les jours suivants, votre mari s'attelle à la tâche aussi consciencieusement qu'un petit garçon devant ses devoirs (qui a déjà vu un garçon faire ses devoirs sérieusement ? Vous voyez dans quel pétrin, vous vous êtes mis !).Vous le voyez lire les petites annonces pour les apparts tel que :

App.p.cher.balc.tr.gd.opp.à sais...: allons bon, les gens sont tellement pressés qu'ils ne prennent plus la peine d'écrire maintenant !

App.ds .immeuble .pierre véritable .cet imm.est considéré comme 1 mon. Histo ...: le prix en était d'ailleurs luiausi historique.

App.à louer .ss.salle de bain. Ms avec bcp placard ...: et vous vous lavez où ? Il y a toutefois la possibilité de recycler un placard en salle de bain ...

En tout cas, la pression monte en vous comme une cocotte minute..Vous êtes à deux doigts de passer une annonce à votre tour : J.fe.enc.ch.app.dsprmt...C'est clair non ?

Les petites annonces n'ayant rien donné ,votre époux ,buté comme il l'est ,va dans les agences immobilières .Un soir ,il rentre vexé et vous annonce que TOUS les agents immobilières sont des charlatans ,doublés d'escrocs ,triplés d'enfoiré ...enfin bref ,des gens pas très recommandable quoi!Il vous raconte alors ses malheurs (digne d'un héros de tragédie selon lui ):

Dans la première agence, un jeune boutonneux a essayé de lui refiler un appart se trouvant audessus d'une poissonnerie (Melchior, votre minouminou, est outré qu'il n'ait pas accepté).

Dans la seconde, on lui a proposé un rezde chaussé où tout le monde pouvait vous voir vous déshabiller ...

Dans la troisième, les apparts étaient pas mal..Le problème était les proprios !!Il vous raconte (vous lui effectuer un massage de la nuque pour le destresser, il parait que c'est excellent):

- "2 Apparts superbes ...Mais le premier était habité par un jeune couple qui n'a pas arrêté de baiser pendant ma visite (c'est que votre homme est un grand pudique !)Et dans le second, le couple se séparait .Ils étaient en pleine scène de ménage.Ils ont pas arrêté de me prendre à parti ...Horrible !"

- "Mon pauvre chéri !"Compatissez vous.

Ce qui ne vous empêche pas de tout raconter à vos copines hilares (vous ne pouvez pas les contredire, vous l'êtes vous aussi).Néanmoins, l'une d'elle vous glisse un conseil qui peut s'avérer précieux :

- "Soudoie la gardienne avant de signer le bail .Elle sait mieux qu'un agent secret les petits vices de ses locataires..Style un nudiste ou un voisin bruyant."Vous explique t'elle.

Ce conseil sera d'ailleurs mis en pratique quelques jours plus tard ...

Votre amour, tout fier de son exploit, vous amène visiter l'appartement qu'il vient de dénicher .Vous êtes enthousiaste, vous croyez déjà voir votre bébé trottiner sur le parquet ...Toutefois, vous n'oubliez pas le conseil de Clémence..

- "Tu peux me prêter 20 Euros ?" demandez vous à votre héros.

- "Pourquoi ?" réplique vote suspicieux de mari.

- "Pour me payer un nouveau mari."Répliquez vous malicieuse.

Apparemment, la blague n'est pas le fort de votre chou aujourd'hui (pourtant il est un grand comique).

- "Mais non, c'est pour vérifier un truc !" rectifiez vous devant son froncement de sourcil.

L'argent une fois glissé dans le pot, vous demandez à la vénérable dame :

- "Que pensezvous de l'appart du 3ème ?"

- "Pas mal." répond-t'elle prudente.

- "Il y a des soucis ?" requestionnezvous.

- "Il y en a toujours."Explique t'elle d'un air vague.

- "Par exemple ?"Insistez vous (crachera t'elle le morceau ? Mystère!)

- "Eh bien ...au 5ème y a un étudiant .Pour étudier, il écoute de la techno..Il dit que ça l'aide à se concentrer.."Avoue t'elle.

Vous la remerciez poliment et courrez annoncer à votre mari la nouvelle que ses journées risquent d'être hautement techno..Celuici, piquant une de ses grosses colères dont il a le secret, fila à l'agence menacer le vendeur de lui attenter un procès pour publicité mensongère.

- "Mais Monsieur ...Nous ne savions pas ...je vous jure !"Bredouille le malheureux.

- "C'est ça bien sur ! Vous prenez vraiment les gens pour des pigeons !!"Hurla votre fou furieux.

Vous croyez savoir que l'agence ferma ses portes le lendemain pour une raison indéterminé (sans doute l'agent avait il peur de retomber sur votre époux..).

Votre 'chercheur d'appart ' ne décoléra plus contre vous durant 3 jours .Comme si vous y étiez pour quelque chose !!!Forte de ce trait de mauvais caractère, vous allez vous en plaindre à votre bellemère (qui peut contraindre un homme à changer sa façon d'être sinon sa mère ??Après tout, les hommes sont de grands petits garçons !)Et de votre mère ...Cellesci prenaient le thé ensemble ce jour là..Vous n'aviez pas le choix malgré votre réticence à parler de votre buté d'époux devant votre génitrice (elle pourrait en parler à votre père qui se ferait un devoir de rectifier le portrait de James ...glup !)

- "Ma petite chérie, un Potter est toujours de mauvaise foi ! Cela fait partie de leur caractère .Malheureusement pour nous ..."essaya de vous réconforter votre belle maman.

- "Oui mais je commence à désespérer que l'on trouve un appart." avouezvous.

- "Je crois avoir entendu parler de quelque chose qui pourrait t'intéresser mon coeur."Annonce votre mère en tournant son thé.

- "Quoi ?"Demandezvous avec espoir.

- "Eh bien ...Mr Francis m'a parlé, lors de notre dernière séance ..."commence-t'elle.

Vous soupirez ...Mr Francis est le coiffeur de votre mère .Elle y va au moins une fois par semaine .D'après les plaintes de votre père a ce sujet, l'artiste capillaire doit tout savoir de votre vie familiale ...d'ailleurs, votre papa les avait soupçonné à une époque d'avoir une liaison, il avait même engagé un détective (qui a piqué une dépression a suivre votre mère dans tous les magasins de Londres)

- "...enfin bref ! Il semblerait qu'il cherche à louer l'appart où il logeait sa maîtresse."Conclut-elle gravement.

- "Parce qu'il avait une maîtresse ??"Vous exclamez vous ébahie.

- "Bine sur ! Ma petite, vous n"avez jamais vu sa femme ! Une horreur de la nature."Dit pompeusement la maman de votre homme.

- "Je crois qu'il allait la voir pendant le déjeuner.."Raconte votre maman sur un ton de conspirateur.

- "Oui, il parait même que ..."commence à déballer votre belle maman.

Vous coupez court aux ragots sur Mr Francis et sa liaison en décidant d'aller prendre rendezvous avec le coiffeur pour voir cet appart .L'artiste capillaire avait justement un moment de libre (à moins que la nomination du nom de ses meilleurs clientes l'ai décidé ...) pour vous emmener visiter le lieu de ses amours interdits.

Le spectacle qui vous attendait était désolant .Apparemment, la maîtresse, furieuse d'être mise à la porte ,avait tout cassé .Malgré ce carnage ,digne du pillage d'un village lors de l'invasion mongole ,vous sentez monter en vous un sentiment de joie .C'est parfait !!!Vous avez enfin trouvé !!!Cet appart sera le futur lieu de naissance de votre bébé ...Vous appelez en urgence votre macho en lui recommandant de ne pas s'écrier :"Quel bordel ici !"Selon son habitude ...

Malheureusement, c'est bien connu, les hommes n'écoutent jamais ! Votre époux lança donc :

- "Quel bordel ici!"

Toutefois, il approuva l'appart et commença à marchander le prix avec Mr Francis assis sur un reste de pouf .En attendant, vous allez soudoyer la gardienne ...ça va rien de compromettant ! Elle s'avère d'ailleurs enchanté de votre prochaine arrivée dans son immeuble ...Mais elle refuse d'être appelé autrement que Mme la gardienne ...Allons bon !!Vous voilà avec une concierge, pardon une Mme la gardienne aussi snob que le prince de Galles ...Ma foi ! Tant pis !!En remontant, votre mari vous annonce que l'appart est à vous après des négociations digne du souk de Marachech ...Hourra !!!Vous embrassez votre négociateur .Mais bien sur, il faut bien qu'il y ait un problème quelque part !!

- "J'ai trouvé l'appart mais je refuse de me charger du déménagement !"Annonce votre futur ex amour.

AIE!!Comment allezvous vous tirer de ce mauvais pas ???

_I am very fatiguée !!Ça doit être la reprise des cours..En fait, il faudrait des vacances pour se reposer des vacances !!Bon, en fait par une mauvaise manip (sorry), j'ai effacé les textes que j'avais déjà tapé …ce qui fait qu'il faut que je retape TOUT (pq ai je le mains moites d'un coup..Peut être peur de me aire trucider ??) Qui sonne à la porte ??AHHHHAAAHHH des reviewuers en colère venus me tuer !!!Laissezmoi vivre et aussi une reviews par la même occas. .._

_Tchingtchong :_ voyons amis de tchingtchong, ne renoncez pas !! J'ai bien réussi à faire comprendre de la géométrie à une amie de Littéraire..Bon, ça m'a pris une heure alors que normalement y en avait pour 10 mn mais bon !!L'important, c'est de le faire !!Bienvenue dans mon monde !! À ton avis, de qui vient l'idée ??Tu sais que commencer à parler avec sa conscience est une très mauvaise idée..En général, c'est une ptite voix qui ressemble à ta mère et qui dit :'ne fais pas ça !' …

Julie Winchester : toi, c'est ton père ? Moi, c'est mes amies (quand ce n'est pas crevette!) !! Quand on t'appelle comme ça, réplique comme moi : 'je ne suis pas petite !je suis de taille moyenne mais vers le bas !'

Lady serpy'e : voici la suite !!C'est là qu'on dit merci charmante crevette !!

Louna13 : tu sais que l'oxygène et le rire ne sont pas vraiment ensemble.. Mais l'important, c'est que ça te plaise !!


	11. crise de couple

_« La jalousie est cruelle comme l'enfer : plus c'est chaud, plus ça fait mal. »(Parole du sage)_

Vous auriez du vous en douter, votre charmante quiétude ne durerait pas éternellement..Le jour fatidique arriva lorsque Sunny débarqua à votre appart d'un air vengeur et déclara tout de go :

- « Je quitte Sirius. »

Allons bon ! Il vous semblait pourtant qu'ils filaient le parfait amour ces deuxlà ! (Vous rendant même jalouse).

- « Que se passe –t'il ? » demandezvous piquée de curiosité.

- « Il se passe que Monsieur me fait une crise de jalousie parce que Louis m'a invité au resto. »explique votre amie avec un sourire enchanté à ce souvenir. (celui du resto)

Louis est un des rares ex avec lequel il n'y a plus qu'une relation purement amicale.

- « Et qu'est ce qu'il voulait ? »questionnez –vous.

- « M'annoncer son mariage avec sa concubine. »annonce Sunny, les yeux brillants.

- « Bah, qu'est ce que t 'as à voir la dedans ? »vous exclamez vous.

- « Il voulait mon avis sur la bague et il m'a demandé de la garder .Sa nana a un tempérament de fouineuse .Si elle trouve le bijou, fiiiiuuuuttt plus de surprise ! »raconte –t'elle.

- « Et Sirius ? »demandez vous, bien que vous ayez déjà une petite idée. (les hommes réagissent tous pareils)

- « Monsieur est tombé sur la bague de Louis et m'a piqué une crise en disant que je n'étais qu'une entretenue et gnagnagni et gnagnagna.. »

- « Et tu vas le quitter pour ça ? Tu sais bien que c'est l'amour qui le rend comme ça ! »vous exclamez –vous (depuis quand volez vous à la défense des mecs ?)

- « De plus, il me reproche de regarder les autres mecs dans la rue.. »conclut votre amie avec un air outrée.

Nous y voilà ! Vous ne le saviez pas si possessif le patmol ! Ca promet !!!

- « Et que vas –tu faire ? »faites vous (vous avez une âme de psy parfois).

- « Le quitter. »annonce votre amie imperturbable.

Votre mission si vous l'acceptez : sauvez le couple de votre amie ! Pour cela, vous partez dans une diatribe enflammée digne d'un politicien :

- « Ecoute tu l'aimes non, ce grand bougre d'idiot ??De toutes façon, les hommes sont tous comme ça : ils ne supportent pas que l'on touche à leur nana.. »

- « C'est pas ce que dit James ! »vous interrompt –elle.

Le coup est dur..Qu'as t'il encore été raconté celui-là ???

- « Comment ? »insinuez-vous.

- « Hé ben, c'est Sirius qui m'a raconté ça en rigolant .Il parait que James a dit qu'il n'avait aucune raison d'être jaloux car 1) tu es folle de lui ;2) tu es enceinte. »

Vous restez statique à l'extérieur mais à l'intérieur vous bouillez de rage …Alors comme ça, MONSIEUR se rassure par le fait que personne ne vous draguera sous prétexte que vous êtes enceinte ???Mais mon cher, tu n'as rien vu !!Pour l'instant, vous allez calmer les ardeurs de votre copine …APRES, vous vous occuperez de ce pacha macho !

- « Il ne faut pas croire tout ce que te dit un mec (argument imparable).Pour te faire pardonner, fais –toi séductrice ce soir, comme tu sais si bien le faire.. »l'encouragez vous.

- « Il va prétendre que j'ai quelque chose à me faire pardonner. »

Que les hommes sont soupçonneux !!!

- « T'as qu'à lui dire que s'il n'en profite pas par soupçon, d'autres sauront en profiter ! »

Après une bonne heure de papotage, Sunny s'en va, rassérénée .Vous avez un appel d'elle le lendemain pour vous remercier de votre aide, Sirius est de nouveau sous son charme (jusqu'à la prochaine fois).

Maintenant, au tour de votre époux de payer le tarif ! Vous en parlez aux femmes de la famille qui encouragent votre plan de guerrière vengeresse .Il en va de l'honneur des femmes !!Une femme doit rester imprévisible tel le chat qui sommeille à l'affût d'une souris …

Phase 1 : Vous vous faites coquette (vous ne l'avez jamais été) .Vous passez plus de temps devant votre miroir à essayer des tenues sexy pour aller travailler ou sortir.

Résultat : L'homme est content mais est agacé des regards insistants des autres mâles sur votre personne quand vous marchez dans la rue.

Phase 2 : Vous rentrez de plus en plus tard et passez certaines soirées dehors .Vous ne dites pas que vous les passer au ciné ou chez votre grandmère, toujours heureuse de vous voir …

Résultat : Votre seigneur ne manifeste aucun signe mais vous savez qu'il passe sa soirée à téléphoner à tout le monde pour savoir où vous êtes..

Phase 3 : Vous paraissez plus heureuse, plus épanouie (ce qui n'est pas difficile quand on voit le résultats précédents) et votre bellemère (qui est dans le coup) vous en fait la remarque durant le déjeuner familial.

Résultat : Regard suspicieux de votre macho..Et certaine choses qui vous amènent à penser qu'il fouille dans vos affaires : un certain déplacement de vos papiers …

Phase 4 : Votre mère décida de mettre de l'huile sur le feu en envoyant vote cousin Manu (que votre époux n'a jamais rencontré) vous porter un bouquet de fleur.

Résultat : Votre époux, rentré plus tôt exceptionnellement du boulot (sa jalousie fait des merveilles sur son retadisme légendaire) ouvre la porte et découvre Manu avec l'énorme bouquet de rose .Son sang ne fait qu'un tour et, croyant tenir votre amant, il se jette sur lui pour le rouer de coups .Ce qui vous fait surgir de votre bain …et découvrir le pugilat .Vous décidez de les séparer et de réparer l'imposture .Vous vous tournez, goguenarde, vers votre époux :

- « Manu, je te présente mon mari James ; James, Manu mon cousin. »

Vous avez le plaisir de voir votre jaloux devenir honteux et murmurer un vague 'désolé ' à Manu.

Malheureusement, le soir vous avez droit à une scène .Monsieur veut savoir avec qui vous le tromper.Vous expliquez, en riant, votre plan machiavélique.Toutefois, vous n'aviez pas pris en compte sa réaction ! Dans votre esprit, votre macho riait avec vous de votre blague et avouait qu'il avait eu tord (si !si !ça lui arrive !)

Mais non ! Monsieur claque la pote et s'en va sans paraître entendre vos appels successifs .Ca y est vous lavez poussé à bout !il vous quitte !!

Deux semaines passent, durant lesquelles vous avez tout essayé (le chantage, les supplications, les lettres..)Vous savez toutefois qu'il est parti s'installer chez Sirius (il vous a prévenu pour vous rassurer ) .Le bruit court même au bout de cette longue brouille ;qu'IL se laisse courtiser par une petite stagiaire de son bureau …Espère –t'il vous rendre jalouse ?Sûrement !Mais vous ne craquerez pas !Vous ne craquez pas !Votre volonté se répercute sur votre corps :vous perdez du poids ,n'êtes plus là moralement ,ne sortez plus …Jusqu'à l'extrême limite .

Lors d'une réunion des filles en vote honneur (pour vous rendre le sourire), vous tombez dans les pommes et êtes transportée de toute urgence à Sainte Mangouste.

A votre réveil, vous avez la surprise de découvrir VOTRE James, dans un fauteuil, en train de vous veiller .A peine avez vous ouvert les eux qu'il se précipite sur vous pour vous couvrir de baiser et vous jurer de ne plus jamais vous faire sombrer dans la dépression par ses bêtises et d'être aux petits soins pour vous et le bébé .Stupéfaite, vous acceptez l'armistice et votre victoire (ben quoi ? Il a admis qu'il avait tord non ?)

Vous saurez, plus tard, que pendant votre évanouissement, tout le monde a fait la morale à votre époux :

Sa mère lui a foutu une paire de claque en lui ordonnant de cesser ses bêtises et de rentrer chez lui s'occuper de sa femme et de son bébé.

Sirius lui a fait comprendre qu'il ne l'hébergerait plus s'il devait perdre son futur filleul (qu'il attend comme le messie)

Votre père a menacé son gendre de lui casser la gueule s'il faisait encore du mal à son bébé (vous).

ET la bande de copines qui lui a promis que s'il continuait, elles lui feraient une réputation d'éjaculateur précoce..Avec cette réputation, plus aucune femme ne voudrait de lui et qu'on vous plaindrait VOUS d'avoir lier votre destin à un tel cas.

Bref sous la menace, il avait cédé (mais aussi parce que vous lui manquiez, ce qui flatte votre orgueil !) La paix et dans les foyers..Pourvu que ça dure !

_Je pense commencer une autre fic dans le même style mais se passant à Poudlard pendant que Lily est encore ado ..Bonne idée qu'en pensez –vous ??Quant aux personnes qui sont impatientes, je vous dit : avec le début des cours, les nouveaux potes (enfin un garçon qui aime la littérature française !!) plus les devoirs à rendre (un exposé non taper pour mercredi)..Je dis 5 minutes please ! Si ça peut vous rassurer j'ai au moins 5 chap sur papier qui attendent d'être taper..Vous voudriez pas les taper à ma place ???_

Lady serpy'e : JE SUIS PAS PETITE !!! Je suis de taille moyenne vers le bas … de plus j'ai commencé un régime …parait que je serais plus belle avec 5 kg en moins..Voilà la suite au fait !!

Tchingtchong : tu veux pas me passer ta petite voix ??La mienne est pas du tout conciliante !! pq t'en as une comme ça ??C'est pas juste !!

Mzelle Lily : Une nouvelle lectrice !!! Hummm ça fait plaisir que l'on nous adore …(tite voix ;dégonfle ta grosse tête !) j'espère continuer à te faire rire …trrrrrrèèèèèssssss longtemps !

Lily forever : j'avais cru comprendre en effet que ça te faisait rire !! Tu veux rire encore un coup ??

Zelda –sama : bah l'important c'est que tu les lises !! Si tu aimes les disputes, tu vas adorer ce chap …c'est vrai que les coups de fils étaient bien trouvés …

Julie winchester : dis lui qu'il se contredit parce qu'un nain ne peut pas être grand …ça lui clouera le bec (pq on me traite pas de grand nain moi ??)

Virg05 : torture d'auteur !! Espèce de sadique !! Booouuuuuhhh mais vu que tu m'as fait une tonne de compliments j e te pardonne !!!L'idée de melchior déménageur est une bonne idée … je vais l'essayer tiens !!!


End file.
